


Home

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brooding, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, feeling lost, mentions of Billy Malone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Oliver works out some anger issues on Earth-38 away from his own Earth where he feels he no longer belongs.Tumblr Prompt: Sparkingstoryinspiration“This will always be your home. Do you understand me? Always.”





	

Kara didn’t know he was here. Oliver hadn’t bothered to visit yet, though he would eventually.

He surveyed the area, taking in the different scenery which contrasts so deeply with Star City. People seemed to freely walk the streets without fear though with someone like Supergirl around, why would you? He’d been taking out street level thugs for a couple of hours now and it was nearing midnight, the streets are the one place Supergirl wouldn’t find him. She didn’t take care of petty crime, that was more Guardians’ thing but he’d been perfectly happy to take the night off so Oliver could work out some anger issues.

“Help!” He heard a cry a few blocks down and leaped into action. He sprinted across the rooftops, flying through the air as he leaped from one to the next. He was free; he was alone, without Felicity in his ear, without the worry for his team and without mayoral duties to think about, at least for now.

He dropped his head to the scene beneath him. A scrawny looking boy, no older than 16 was held firm against a wall. The nearby lamp shone dimly exhibiting the bruises on his face and the blood drooling from his lips. The boy was barely conscious.

“No one will hear you boy. You played me at seven card stud you cheatin’ lil’ shit and now you’re gonna pay up.” He dropped the boy in front of him and pulled out a standard revolver – he probably bought it from the shop not a block from here.

The Green Arrow notched an arrow and fired, hitting the firearm and knocking it out of the thug’s hand. The boy, too beaten to even move could only slump down the wall and crawl into a foetal position away from his attacker. The guy spun around looking for their assailant.

“Supergirl?” _Really?_ Oliver gripped his bow as he dropped from the roof to the alleyway behind the thug.

“You wish.” He whispered as the criminal spun in shock. He tried to hit Oliver but he easily evaded knocking him in the ribs and into the wall. He went for another series of punches all of which Oliver dodged expertly before swiping his legs and planting him face first onto the unyielding concrete.

“You’ll regret that freak.” Oliver smiled as he heard the snap of a switch blade. He turned in time to bat away the blade and pulled an arrow from his quiver embedding it his shoulder before beating down on the scum bag.

“You can back off him now Arrow.” _Kara._ He did as he was told knowing he would have to explain his presence here and his absence from her. Oliver looked to the boy still scared in the corner and stepped over to him.

“Your safe, Supergirl will take you to a hospital.” Without turning he grappled up the building and across the buildings towards Kara’s flat where she’d be waiting for him.

Oliver watched as Kara stood, pacing the floor waiting for him to come back. Even pissed at him she was as beautiful as ever, he sat out for a few moments in perpetual hesitation wondering if he should just back out and leave but that would only make matters worse besides Oliver stopped running a long time ago.

He fired an arrow into the side of the building and glided across the wire and into the living room crouching on impact. He slowly rose and pulled down his hood and mask though he wished he hadn’t. Kara stood in front of him, a few feet away, arms crossed and unwilling to meet his eye.

“I know what you’re going to say-”

“Do you? What am I supposed to say Oliver? My boyfriend from another Earth comes to my Earth but not to see me but to beat low level thugs within an inch of their lives and for what? Sport? Working off anger? You’re better than this Ollie!” Her voice raised an octave though she made no attempt to move from her spot as she stood firm like always.

“That’s just it Kara!” Oliver bit back. “I’m not better than this. I am this.” His voice softened towards the end as he threw his mask onto the sofa. He rubbed his eyes as unshed tears threatened to break.

“Ollie?” He felt her approach him though she was indecisive of how close she wanted to come. “What’s wrong?” Her tone became comforting – one of the reasons he fell for her, she didn’t judge him the way others did.

“I-I killed Billy. Felicity’s boyfriend. Prometheus tricked me. He led me away and I killed him.” That was it. Tears raced each other down his cheeks; the room was in complete silence while Kara snapped from her initial shock and put a comforting hand to his chest.

“It wasn’t your fault Oliver.” She tried to tell him.

“It was! If I hadn’t been so transfixed on killing him, Billy would be alive and I, well I wouldn’t feel so lost.” He barely knew how she managed to do it. All she seemed to do was turn up and he would divulge his inner most secrets, feelings and fears. It wasn’t logical to have such transparency with another person.

“Ollie, why are you here?” He took a deep breath and met her gaze.

“I didn’t know where else to go. I am a killer in Star City. Even before Malone all I have been is a killer. I don’t belong there, since the island I’ve never had a home. Not even Lian Yu gives me comfort anymore – it’s just drenched in blood and bad memories.” She couldn’t hold back much longer and wrapped him in a hug, her own tears ready to spill onto her face at hearing Oliver so broken.

“This will always be your home. Do you understand me? Always.”  He brought his head up from her shoulder and tentatively stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, she moved into it instinctively.

He turned his hand to cup her cheek and he pulled her into a kiss. Their tears mixed into the kiss as he gripped her hard as if she was going to fly away from him – which could be all too likely in his situation. He picked her up with ease and her legs wrapped around his waist and he strode towards the bed forcing them to fall on the mattress. The two hit the mattress and scrambled to the top end of the bed.

Oliver leaned over her, keeping himself inches above her and taking in every detail of the woman underneath him. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re so difficult to get angry at.” The two smiled and slid under the covers…

 

 


End file.
